


Final Fantasy VII: Tifa, Imprisoned and Dominated

by RPGamerWriter



Series: One Shot Storylines [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Futanari, Gags, Lesbian, Master/Slave, Mindfuck, Mistress, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: A lemon where Scarlet dominates Tifa Lockhart.Picture Credits: https://www.deviantart.com/denzmoon





	Final Fantasy VII: Tifa, Imprisoned and Dominated

"What d'you do? Hey! Open it!" Scarlet yelled. She was giving chase to the escaped captive Tifa Lockhart. "First you lock me in this weird place, and now you're telling me to come out? Make up your mind!" Tifa climbs through the hole out onto the side of the tower and makes a quick descent. Scarlet and her guards pursue right away but they lose their grip and tumble past Tifa to the ground. The barmaid jumps the last twenty feet or so and lands in a heap.

Getting back up Tifa makes a run for it. Her destination is the top of the Sister Ray. She arrives at the end but going down is her only way out. "Our little game of hide and seek ends here." Scarlet stands between Tifa and the only exit. "The execution may have been unsuccessful, but your death by falling from here and crashing into the water below might be pretty exciting." The blonde in red skids over to Tifa and slaps her across the cheek.

*SLAP!*

"Stuck up to the end!" She says.

"Quit slapping me! You old bitch!" Tifa barked.

*SLAP!*

Tifa and Scarlet engage in slapping each other until Scarlet gets knocked down.

"God! I can't stand it!" She gets up and a single guard arrives.

"Take her away." Quickly the guard pulls out a pair of cuffs to bind Tifa with. "Now it's time to pay up. I'll really drop you if you don't settle down!"

"Ha ha ha ha!"

+++++++++++++++++

Tifa had been brought to a large, dark room, stripped nude and bound with arms above her head. Nylon rope tied her wrists together and cinched to a chain from the ceiling. "Well… instead of an execution, perhaps you'll suffer a fate worse than death…" Scarlet entered the room with a flogger in hand. "Go to hell!" Tifa shot back. A moment later she felt the sting of the flogger on her ass. Tifa yelped in pain as Scarlet chuckled sadistically. "BITCH! You’'re gonna pay for that!" Scarlet just laughed and she gave another lash. "…To be used by me and I got pent up guards who'd love to knock you up!"

*SKA!*

"AVALANCHE wench like you deserve this, and I’ll do whatever the hell I want with you, you fucking bitch!" Scarlet cruelly swatted her again. Tifa began swearing up a blue streak, threatening her with what will happen if she gets free. "I see your mama didn’t teach you any fucking manners, little girl!" Enraged, Scarlet forced a ring gag in Tifa’s mouth, forcing her to open wide. "Defiant little bitch, aren’t you," Scarlet observed, playing with the gag.

"I see I’m going to have to shut that fucking mouth of yours once and for all!" Fetching a ball gag Scarlet removed the ring and decided to use that instead. "Last chance for a coherent conversation little bitch!" Scarlet chuckled. "You won't keep me cooped up in here you blonde bimbo--MMMPH!!" Tifa was silenced other than grunts and moans as Scarlet roughly shoved the gag in her mouth and tightened the straps. "Now what shall we do for playtime," Scarlet mused thoughtfully. Tifa looked at her in alarm. Grabbing a steel hook with a rope attached to it Scarlet forced it into Tifa’s ass. "FFFFFK! MMMFUH!" Tifa loudly whimpered, suddenly realizing she’d bitten off more then she could chew. Now her defiance was going to cost her dearly. Scarlet tied the rope to the hook in Tifa’s ass to the strap around her head. Then she pulled her up onto her toes, Tifa grunted as she shuffled her feet, trying to ease the discomfort in her anus. "Not so feisty now; are you, bitch!" Scarlet cackled, spreading Tifa’s cheeks. Then she smacked it several times, leaving red marks

The fun was just beginning though. Scarlet bound Tifa to her special rack, stretching out her arms and legs. Then she tied several lengths of rope above and below Tifa’s tits. Tifa just kept grunting in protest, wriggling and struggling in a vain attempt to free herself. "Now isn’t THAT a pretty picture?" Scarlet said with a laugh as she admired her handiwork. Tifa grunted furiously as she shook her head at her. "Still want to be a defiant little bitch, do we?" Scarlet cooed into her ear. Wrapping an arm around Tifa’s neck Scarlet reached down and began furiously fingering her pussy. "GMMMFUH!" Tifa cried out into her gag, her body squirming in a frantic attempt to get away.

"Why don’t you just fucking cum for me!" Tifa shuddered and an orgasm was brutally forced out of her bound body. "Figured you couldn't hold it in~" Scarlet cackled with glee as she finger-fucked Tifa again, causing her to wriggle and squirm helplessly, then a climax was forced out of her quivering body. Afterward Scarlet walked over to a closet and pulled out a black strapon. She returned to Tifa and slapped her in the face with it.

"You want this bitch?" Tifa just shook her head, crying out "UNNH UNNNHHH! UNNNHHH!" and Scarlet laughed cruelly at her. "Sadly, that's up for ME to decide." Scarlet deliberately took her time strapping it on right in front of Tifa’s wide eyes. She moves right behind her and Tifa trembled like mad, her pussy dripping with horrific arousal at her predicament. "Here it comes, bitch!" She heard Scarlet’s voice behind her and she tried to steel herself for it. A moment later she felt it plunged deep into her inner sanctum. Tifa cried out as her pussy was brutally fucked, her body rocking with each stroke Scarlet gave her. She grunted and moaned, begging the woman to stop.

"Cum for me, you fucking whore!" Scarlet demanded and Tifa screamed into her gag as a third orgasm wracked her body. "Had enough, whore?" Scarlet asked, thrusting hard. "UNH! HUNH!" Tifa nodded frantically. "Well, that’s just too fucking bad, bitch!" Scarlet gloated. After fifteen more cum gushing thrusts, Scarlet pulled out of her dripping cunt. Then Scarlet came up from behind and grabbed her chin. "C’mon, bitch!" she demanded. "Show me how defiant you are!" Scarlet unties Tifa from the railings, finding some red rope she bound Tifa onto her knees on top of a trunk, securing her body to a silver ring that hung down. Then she removed the ballgag from Tifa's mouth. "Suck up your juices!" Scarlet ordered before Tifa could protest her mouth was plugged with Scarlet’s strapon and she was forced to taste her own cum.

"Like it?" Scarlet laughed. "Then let me fuck your mouth harder!"

"HMMMFK! URRGLLK!" Tifa gagged and gurgled, which caused Scarlet to laugh delightedly. "What’s that?" she asked with a cackle. You want to be fucked again? Why I’d be GLAD to!" But when she pulled out of her mouth Tifa tried once again to protest. "This can't… go on!" She gasped. Scarlet angrily forced the ballgag back into Tifa’s mouth. Then she walked behind her, spread her cheeks wide and rubber stuffed her pussy again. "You mean I can’t do THIS, bitch?" Scarlet made hard fucks into Tifa, harder than the last. "FFFFMMUH!!!" Tifa screamed and a FOURTH orgasm erupted from her weary body. Then Scarlet pulled her back toward her and hissed into her ear. "Don’t you EVER tell me what I can and can’t do, you GOT THAT?" Tifa whimpered anxiously, afraid of what else Scarlet had in mind to do to her. "Slut!" Scarlet snarled, covering her mouth while savagely groping her tits. "Whore! You filthy, fucking piece of gutter trash! You think you can play with the big dogs? Why you’re nothing but a second-rate, snotnosed AVALANCHE scumbag so don’t fucking TEMPT me, bitch!" Tifa trembled, fearing for her very life.

Then she pushed Tifa down again. Spreading her ass cheeks Scarlet viciously thrust her strapon deep inside Tifa’s anus. "Take it up the ass, bitch!" Scarlet crowed triumphantly, holding Tifa by the scruff of the neck as she pounded with cranked up horsepower.

"HMMMSH MMMPH! UMMMH!"

"Still feeling fucking DEFIANT?" Scarlet laughed. Tifa weakly shook her head. Scarlet brutalized her until Tifa shuddered from a FIFTH orgasm. Scarlet just laughed at her, incredibly aroused by the fun she was having dominating the stupid, silly, slut Tifa was bound to become.

"Time’s up, bitch!" Scarlet proclaimed. "I’ve got places to go, people to see and things to do. And since no one’s going to care about you, let ME take care of you, ok?" Tifa didn’t like the sound of that and she shivered, moaning weakly. Retrieving a couple of vibrating plugs Scarlet stuffed both of Tifa’s holes. Then Scarlet ran some rope between her ass cheeks so as to hold them in place, making sure the rope ran right over her protruding nub. Then she lifted her up until Tifa was hanging from the ring above her, swaying softly.

"Have a swinging good time, bitch!" Giving her a push, Scarlet watched as Tifa swung back and forth, screaming into the gag as the vibrators buzzed agonizing insufferable pleasure in her holes. Then she left Tifa to sixth to ten impending orgasms, heading upstairs for the many errands she had to run. She figured the little bitch should be thoroughly exhausted by the time she came back. Perhaps a nice hot bath would be just the ticket before coming back downstairs to have some more fun with her AVALANCHE fuckslut.

+++++++++

After a while, she comes back to Tifa just like she promised. Scarlet pulls out a thick two-inch wide leather collar and hurries to her slut with it. She lifts Tifa's chin up and slips it around Tifa's neck. Scarlet pulls Tifa's arms down behind her back, making her shoulders strain as Scarlet loops a rope around her arms just above the elbows and begins to pull it tight. Tifa's elbows inch closer until they touch, as Scarlet ties the rope off she pulls it even tighter pressing Tifa's elbows firmly together forcing her to thrust those huge breasts out. "Fucking cow. I'll milk you later~" Scarlet gropes and fondles Tifa's breasts. "Ooooh…. ooooh!" Tifa gasped while the blonde pinched and tugged her nipples again. Scarlet stops fondling and picks up a roll of latex tape, before clenching Tifa's fists behind her and wrapping them into thick, sticky mittens.

Scarlet uses more rope to bind Tifa's wrists together leaving a length of rope hanging down behind. With Tifa's arms secure Scarlet grabs her shoulders and tips her forward until she's lying face down on the floor, she bends one of Tifa's legs at the knee up before using a wide leather strap to secure the calf pressed tightly against her thigh. Scarlet quickly does the same with Tifa's other leg before lifting her up by the shoulders once more, Scarlet tilts her back until she is kneeling forced to sit back on Tifa's haunches. Scarlet kneels in front of her looping another length of rope around Tifa's waist, with the rope pulled tight she reaches back between Tifa's legs and grasps the rope hanging from Tifa's wrists, slowly she pulls it forward and up between Tifa's legs slipping the end under the rope surrounding Tifa's waist before pulling it tight, as Scarlet tightens the rope Tifa's wrists are pulled down and flat against her ass while the rope forces up between Tifa's legs, her labia bulges out either side of the taut rope now splitting Tifa's pussy, and Scarlet ties off the end of the rope.

"And now to gag you with something else you fucking whore." Removing the ballgag Scarlet jams the ring gag into Tifa's mouth and yanks the straps tight forcing the gag deep into Tifa's mouth before fastening it off. Tifa's eyes shoot wide open and at this point, there is nothing she can do as Scarlet ties a length of rope to one of the metal loops at the front of Tifa's collar, she feeds the rope down between Tifa's legs and up to the rope between her elbows before pulling it tight. As Scarlet takes up the slack she forces Tifa to bend forward until she curls up into a ball with Tifa's breasts pressed against her thighs. Scarlet places her hand on Tifa's back and pushes her a little lower letting the blonde take a bit more slack out of the rope before securely tying off the end, making Tifa groan from the strain on the body. Scarlet adds one more leather strap that circles Tifa's entire body.

"Time to strip so I can show you something… Something you're gonna like!" Scarlet strips herself of the red dress; letting it plummet to the floor her hourglass waist, breasts, and ass are right under Tifa's naked eye, but that wasn't all - the blonde had an erect futa cock pointed straight towards her. 12 inches long, 2 inches thick and Tifa was going to get one hell of a fucking with it. "Volunteered to be a guinea pig for Shinra's body altering experiments and look what it gave me!"

Tifa feels her fingers twist into her hair as Scarlet pulls her head back before thrusting the big cock in her mouth. "UUUHGK UUUCK!" Tifa fights her gag reflex while Scarlet pushes deeper and deeper forcing her to deep throat the dominant blonde. "GUUUUH!" Scarlet lets out a low groan as she slowly fucks Tifa's warm wet mouth pushing her cock to the back of her throat each time as Scarlet takes pleasure from her, Tifa struggles to breathe hard through her nose as Scarlet begins to fuck her mouth harder and faster building up a rhythm. Scarlet's thrusts become more urgent as her grip on the slut's hair tightens, her breathing quickens and becomes tense until her cock spasms in Tifa's mouth. "GAAAH SWALLOW IT ALL!" Scarlet explodes, shot after shot flooding Tifa's gullet to the brim. "URRRRGKKF!" Tifa holds still not swallowing as she slowly pulls back keeping the head of Scarlet's cock just inside her mouth until the dominant lets go of her hair.

"Good... good slut. Hope you're ready for more because those other holes will get filled too!"


End file.
